Lost Signs
by Deltana
Summary: A patient in a hospital suffering from a traumatic event is visited by a military officer that demands answers about his past. RoyEd
1. Chapter 1

_**COMPUTE-**_

_I never did believe in God._

_An egotistical being that thinks the world is his back yard; a playground to amuse his childish desires. And humans are mere pawns- like dolls- to play and role-model how he decides life should be. What a load of bull._

_Preordained destiny, a future which is already decided from the moment you are born. And if you don't like your fate, too bad, you can't change it. That's what the scientifically unidentifiable being (supposedly in the heavens) declares in teachings. I suppose that could be true. Most people cannot change what their destiny is, they can only watch as a reeling film plays out their life. And when the hands run out it's Game Over, and they have no Free Men._

_You could say I was similar to these poor individuals. I watched my life go whipping by and came to be where I am now. This is my destiny. I lie each day looking out a window that I can't reach, rotting from the inside out. _

_If he hadn't died, maybe I would not be here. Maybe **my** destiny could have been different…_

* * *

Laws always made sense to me. 

Anything that could be defined by either a dictionary or by science was easily understood when I looked at it. Equations especially were easily comprehended in my mind. Even from only one glance. Materials equals Products, Reactants equals Product, 5x6 equals Product. Everything ultimately has a Product. For example, gorgeous woman + sexy dress equals the product of lechers.

Nothing cannot be solved without rules, everything has rules with it. You can't get one from the other. Extraneous solutions never happened in my life simply because I didn't understand them. So I merely ignored the sight of them.

However, that was what I used to think. Before I discovered an inadmissible situation…

_

* * *

__Pink._

_Today the clouds are… pink. I think that's the color anyways. No, maybe they are more of a purple. It's so damn hard to think nowadays. So difficult to focus on what you're doing, or in my case, **trying** to do. I could ask the nurse beside me what color it is. But,_ _she seems busy preparing that god-awful medicine of mine. And since the making requires mixing, I'd prefer to not have her end up spilling on my sheets like that last one did when I moved, so I'll leave her to her work. It's what she gets paid to do after all._

_She interrupts my thinking by grasping my chin and opening my mouth. As usual, the thick and bitter medicine slowly makes its way down my dry throat and I feel strangely awake and asleep at the same time. Almost like being on a high; cloud nine. Most people have to go and spend all of their savings to get such a blissful, immortal feeling. It is so completely indescribable. But, in the end, I suppose it is still a drug._

_I can vaguely hear her voice speaking to me. This is curious. The people here know that I will never respond to what they say or ask. I've been here for four fucking years! If I haven't changed since then, it's likely I won't change now. Doctors, crazed bunch, the lot of them. Drug you up with pain relievers and meds and then expect you to be able to speak coherently and understand your surrounding situations._

_She carries on, speaking something of a 'Colonel' and 'questions'. At least, that was what I caught. It didn't really matter anyway…_

* * *

White; immensely white. How sane humans could fit so much blinding white furniture, paint, uniforms, and lights, into one building simply eluded him. The familiar queer smells that hospitals had made his nostrils twitch. A scent of sickness wafted through the halls and made him glad that this was not a mental asylum. Who knows what that would look and smell like? 

"_Sir?_ Colonel Mustang?" The man's voice in front of him brought him out of his perplexed mind and to the present. He nodded in acknowledgement to symbolize that he was listening. The doctor continued, "As I was saying… You'll find that he is quite unaware of his surroundings and will most likely not respond to you."

"Is that the affect of his medication? He does take some, right?" The Colonel asked while preparing to jot down the answer.

"Partially. The medication is mostly for anti-depressants. You see, he is not actually what you would call 'crazy'. He merely has a rather extreme case of depression. This is why we keep him in this hospital instead of a psyche ward."

"Why?" He inquired curiously.

"That would only further damage his mind. We have been trying for nearly four years now to bring him back from whatever distant place he secluded his mind to. And I'm sure you're well aware of his many… talents." The Colonel once again nodded. "He's a man that was greatly missed, from work especially," The doctor made a last left turn and stopped at-wouldn't you know- a white door.

"This is it. Will you need the attendant nurse?"

The Colonel replied with a simple no. He hoped that he would not require help from another to speak to a man in a comatose state.

The doctor opened the heavy door and dismissed the nurse inside. The Colonel was left alone, standing in the doorway of a small red room. Red? If this patient was supposedly depressed, you'd think that red walls might simulate aggression. Obviously that's not the case, he thought briefly.

To not appear rude, the Colonel stepped in and let the door fall shut. The slight slam did not even faze the young man in front of him. He merely stared out the large window to the world outside, his eyes unblinking. It was rather unnerving.

As the Colonel tread closer, he witnessed the deadest face he had ever seen. Not even the eyes of men dying on battlefields held such a haunted, dead look.

Dull gold hair and eyes, such a strange combination. Light rings underneath those eyes depicted possible insomnia. No signs of self-mutilation were present. It'd be just peachy if his new… client was a cutter.

This washed up boy with two metal limbs was the famous legend through headquarters. This boy was the Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

_A strange man walked into my room. He pranced in, acting as though he owned the place! My hazy thoughts led me to wonder who this bastard was, and why was he bloody staring at me? _

_Dark hair and eyes. What were we, complete opposites? Though I refused to look where he was. I only wanted him to leave. To get out of my sight and not come back._

_Mustang he said his name was. That seemed strangely familiar… That's right; the nurse was talking about him earlier. So he was here to ask questions. How stupid could the military actually be? Did they somehow think I could magically communicate with this arrogant jerk? Well, tough luck for him. There was no way I would even look at him!_

_But, he did have amazing eyes…_

* * *

To his surprise, the boy glanced at him briefly, and then averted his attention back to the window. This was going to be harder than he first thought… 

"My name is Colonel Roy Mustang. I'm here to gather information from you about a certain group. And there's no need to introduce yourself. I already know who you are, Major Elric." A slight twitch of the hand. Mustang gracefully sat in the chair placed beside the patient's bed. Hearing his military title for once must have startled the young man.

Roy pulled from his briefcase a folder containing pictures of the culprits currently being searched for. "The Furher asked me to come here and get what I could from you about this group," Roy said as he laid out three pictures for the patient to see.

He patiently waited for any sort of reaction from the first, a woman in a long black dress with flowing curls of hair. Nothing.

Perhaps the profile shot of the corpulent man accompanying the first. Still nothing.

Mustang was beginning to feel at the end of his ropes. What was he going to do if this last one did not work?

He quickly pointed to the last, a man in revealing clothing and long green hair. Roy waited in suspense. This could mean his doom.

He definitely caught the boy's attention; his head carelessly lolled to the side. As his eyes fell from Mustang and went to the photo on his bedside Roy's gloves unconsciously rubbed together. He quietly cursed at the small heat that formed. He'd have to be careful; he couldn't accidentally set the room on fire based on mere anticipation.

When he looked back up to the boy, he could only find shock.

The dead eyes reverted to positively livid. Uncontrolled rage bubbled from those burning amber depths. His hands were clenching hard enough to draw blood.

As Roy stared, he couldn't find it in himself to take the picture away. It was too good to be true that he was actually getting a reaction. Even if it seemed entirely hostile.

But, the IV cord in the boy's arm was violently ripped off as he yanked his hand to grasp the photograph. His lips curled in disgust and he tore the picture in half. The harsh beeping from the machine the boy was previously connected to must have alerted the nurses that filed into the room.

Roy was weeded to the back of the room to watch the doctor in lead yelling for a sedative. The object in needle was quickly brought and the boy restrained. A blood curling cry echoed through the bustling room. And slowly faded out as the sedative began to take effect.

Colonel Mustang quietly walked out of the now peaceful hospital. The boy had caused quite an uproar, and the doctor attending to him had asked Mustang to come back tomorrow. To which, he gratefully complied.

And despite the obvious failure in upsetting the boy to such a degree, Mustang felt a great sense of achievement. The boy had recognized the last figure, and the blood curling cry of 'murderer' was a large hint.

If he could get the previous Major to cooperate, maybe he could finally catch the notorious bastards that murdered his friend.

_

* * *

__I feel strangely calm. It's probably the medication as usual, but this time it feels different. _

_Ever since my meeting with that bastard Mustang, my head feels clearer. Clearer than it's been in a very long time. It's like back when I was out of this place. Outside, traveling to my hearts content. It's like I have Al here…_

…_Can that be possible? _


	2. Chapter 2

_AU: It just occurred to me that I haven't put a disclaimer yet. So for all you foolish people, someone of my IQ does not own FMA._

**_SECRET-_**

_Nothing._

Still nothing.

Not a single word could be extracted from the boy. Yet, here was Colonel Roy Mustang, on the case for the past _three_ days. Now he almost regretted ever showing that photograph. The Major had obviously reacted poorly to it.

Originally, Mustang had thought that Full Metal's harsh reaction was like a coming-out-of-the-shell. He was unmistakably wrong.

But Roy knew that if he could just get some ground on him, something was bound to get him out of the pathetic state he was in. That was his only explanation for being where he was now, in a staff room full of women.

Roy immediately recognized the nurse that had been attending to his current case. Her violet eyes were extremely striking.

As Nurse- he'd forgotten her name- finished pouring her coffee, they both graciously left to converse.

"Any why do you wish to know about Edward-kun?" Roy blinked and searched for a believable answer.

"I was recently transferred to the office in Central that he used to be employed at." Roy would NEVER admit that the boy himself intrigued him.

"Ah, that's such a shame. I used to see him in here quite a bit when he was still employed with the State." The look of confusion on his face must have urged the nurse to continue. The woman made it sound as though it was a good thing that Full Metal had been here so often.

She gave a dry chuckle, "Yes, that one was indeed a handful. None of the nurses could ever get near him with a needle. His brother used to have to hold him down for us."

_'Brother…?'_

"Excuse me; did you just say he has a brother?" Roy demanded while quickly jotting down information.

The nurse turned to him hesitantly and looked at their surrounding environment. No one was listening…

And with a skeptical gaze whispered the word, "Secret," to him.

This was _definitely_ getting interesting.

* * *

Dull grey eyes focused on the one in front of him. His face contorted with pain and he gasped harshly.

_'I could do nothing but stand and blankly watch as the blade impaled his chest deeper. A ragged cry tore from my throat and I began to sob uncontrollably._

_Those blank, horrifying eyes glanced towards me as a small smile graced his face. He seemed to be saying, 'I'm sorry brother.'_

_Why should he be sorry? It's my entire fault that this happened! He shouldn't have been here in the first place. This would not have happened if he had listened to me and had not followed._

_The Homunculus were after me. They'd only attacked him because he was with me._

_Blood gushed forth from his chest, precious vital blood that was meant to stay inside of his young body. I had merely lost a leg from this battle. But not him…_

_Because of me, he lost his life._

_While watching his body slowly fall to the ground I meant to call out. To do something to bring myself out of this hellish nightmare. But the only thing that came out was a whisper. A whisper of what had been my entire life after out mother had died.'_

"Alphonse..."

"…"

_'Please don't leave me…'_

* * *

Mustang watched with brief surprise. He had seen the boy thrashing about wildly. And found that he couldn't stop himself from holding the blonde's hand.

Yet, now that the boy had forcefully awoken, Roy almost regretted his action.

Full Metal was staring at him, with tears slowly rolling down his face. He looked like a lost child.

Edward's grip on Roy's hand tightened considerably as he whispered, "Please don't leave me."

Mustang noted how clenched his teeth were, as if he was trying to stop crying. He admitted that he had been trying to get the boy to talk for days now. But he hadn't expected a breakdown like this.

With a minor hesitation to Ed's reaction Roy quietly slipped his other arm around his quivering shoulders.

_"I won't."_

* * *

_'I dreamt of Al again. The day he died. He still was the same. With that look on his face._

_I'm a little embarrassed about what happened with that bastard. I didn't expect that he would hold me like that. I mean I hoped but-_

_I did not just think that…_

_What's wrong with me?_

_But I swear Al, I will get you back. No matter what the cost…_

AU: I'm so sorry for not updating! Stupid site wouldn't let me post the document!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: If I did own FMA, there'd definitely be more Roy and Ed interaction._

**AWAKENING-**

'_Alphonse Elric, unemployed, had once applied for a State Alchemist's position the request however was retracted.'_

That was it. The only information that Colonel Mustang's subordinates could find on the boy was that same basic description. Roy had racked through those few facts _countless_ times. Perhaps he had missed something, some hidden fact that was in an undertone.

He could always ask Full Metal about it, but he concluded that it was unlikely that he should receive an answer. After all, the boy was hardly speaking as it was who was to say that he would reveal his deepest secrets upon question?

That was at least what Roy had thought up until the moment he entered the patient's room.

* * *

Roy's hand was still gripping the door handle when a glass of water was viciously knocked over and spilled upon his leather boots. He still stood in the doorway with a shocked expression stuck to his face as Edward bellowed, "I said _NO_!"

It appeared that his attending nurse was trying to give him his something. Ed however, was refusing to go near it.

She caught one of his flailing wrists and threatened in a malicious tone of calling the doctor.

Mustang then to his better judgment decided to enter and find out if his observations were correct.

"_What's_ going on here!" His military-toned voice demanded authority as well as the immediate attention of those present.

"This boy-" the nurse grunted as she tried to restrain her patient, "-refuses to take his medication! He needs to swallow this!" As she spoke her eyes acquired a wild and frenzied look that screamed anger.

Edward briefly turned his head to face Mustang, "I don't want to take that putrid stuff! I don't need it anyway." His eyes seemed to beg Roy for some aid. Roy was fully aware that the boy did not trust him as much as his small stature could throw him, yet looking as he did now, Mustang wondered if he was mistaken.

Ed's panicked face gave him the look of a cornered animal, pleading for help in what he could not control.

"But, they are just for his supposed depression, are they not?" The woman pathetically nodded and was prepared to retort back.

"Then there should be no reason for him to be taking them. If he feels that he does not require them, that in itself should be a positive sign. Am I wrong?" Mustang prevented her speaking and nearly grinned when she reluctantly agreed. And before leaving, she told him that she would definitely repot to the doctor of this.

Roy quietly took his usual place at the chair beside the bed. He expected no thanks for what he had done and was surprised when Ed mumbled a small, "Thank you."

He overcame his shock and scoffed it off with his smirk, the one that seemed to irk the blonde to no end. And sure enough, the boy's cheeks flushed red.

A true smile flashed quickly from Roy and he continued with yesterday's questioning. Maybe today he would get some answers.

"So what of your brother?" He chose to start the conversation on something that Ed would be comfortable with.

"What of him?"

A small vein quickened its pulse on Roy's head. "What would you like to tell me about him?" When Full Metal made no move to reply Mustang hit a particular nerve, "I hear he tried to become a State Alchemist as you were. Why was that?"

Edward's shell looked to be cracking, "I don't plan on telling you."

"Well then, what would you care to tell me?"

With a growl Ed leaned forward until his face was inches from Roy's. Mustang could feel his moist breath upon his cheeks. "I suggest you back out now while you still have a chance. You're only a Colonel now. You should back out before you become too deep."

Roy unconsciously flinched at the words 'only a Colonel'. It had taken him years to even attain that position. "I don't believe I'm in anything 'deep'. Being a Colonel may be tedious, but there are no real dangers to it." Nothing that I can't handle… he added to himself.

"_Nothing you cannot handle_? Take a good look around Mustang. Corruption began the day the military was born. You are knee-deep in the evil now, but who knows how long it will be before the river passes over your head."

No wonder this kid was called a prodigy. Everything he spoke was in riddles. It amazed Roy that he and the Furher were not best of pals for their similar speeches.

"Mustang, do you believe in God?" Ed innocently asked while rubbing his sheets with his good thumb.

Roy snorted, "Of course not. I do not take heed in such illogical nonsense as God or the Devil." He never had and never would.

Edwards's eyes slightly glazed over to a pale white gold and his expression turned dead serious. "I don't believe in God either, but the Devil I do. And so should you."

Mustang blinked questioningly, "Why is that?" It would probably be some moral issue…

"Because…" Ed looked him straight in the eyes, "… he believes in _you_."

Roy literally heard his stomach turn as Edward said those words. His message may have been subtle, but it was there nonetheless. _Something was going to happen_.

Full Metal sighed and closed his eyes, "If you really want information about Al, talk to Winry Rockbell. She'll tell you most of what you want to know."

Mustang quickly jotted down the name on his folder and stood with a crisp nod.

But before he fully exited the room Ed called his name, "_Roy_, thanks again for helping. I feel much better without it."

Up until now Full Metal had referred to him as Mustang or Colonel. For some reason, to hear his first name Roy felt strange warmth from that one word.

"_You're welcome Edward."_

* * *

'_I'm having an easier time writing this down. I can't believe Mustang actually got them to let me off the meds, feels so much better…_

_But one thing bothers me. The Colonel said that Bradley ordered him to ask me about the Homunculi. _

_Why would he want answers that he already knows?' _

* * *

AU: That's it for now! I'm open to any comments. 


	4. Chapter 4

_AU: I don't own it…_

_**DECEIT-**_

The bell echoed harshly through the empty street and was replied with an annoyed answer.

'_Just how_,' Mustang wondered, '_did I get into this situation_?'

That's right… Ed had told him to come here. To an automail shop on the west end of Central with little explanation as to what (or who) was inside.

All Full Metal had told Roy was that the girl who ran it was the one who gave him his steel limbs.

Her irritated cerulean eyes glared at him when she literally flung the door open. "What do you want? We're closed." Apparently, she was quite blunt.

"My name is Colonel Mustang. I am currently working on a case concerning someone you're acquainted with. I required information and he sent me here." Roy professionally said his well rehearsed speech. Her stare flickered from annoyed to confused. "Edward Elric?" He offered. And for that was violently pulled into the building.

* * *

A flustered Winry Rockbell handed a steaming cup of coffee over to her visitor and sat across from him. "You got him to talk to you?" She asked disbelievingly.

"It took me a few days but yes, he is speaking now. I've found that he can actually be quite loud when he's called anything near short." Oh yes. Mustang had unfortunately crossed into that forbidden territory. His ears were still ringing.

The girl laughed, "Sounds like Ed…" Mustang noted the tears coating here eyes, but decided not to press on it.

"Would you care to tell me how you know him?"

Winry reached up to a shelf behind her and from a dusty box produced a picture. Five people sat at a round table with a huge candle-covered cake. A short old woman held a smoking pipe and a young blond girl on her lap. A smiling brunette sitting next to a sandy haired grinning boy. And at the head of the table, a golden eyes child holding a large gust of air in his mouth, just waiting to unleash it on the unsuspecting flames.

"His mother and my grandmother were friends a long time ago. Ed, Al and I always used to play together when we were younger."

Roy gazed at the photo and smirked at the childish expression on Ed's face. "Do you know why he joined the military?"

"Well, Ed told us that he was going to apply about six years ago. It was just after his mother had died. Al was going to go with him too, but when Ed found out he went straight to the military base and demanded that they take back the request."

'_The request however, we denied.'_ So Full Metal must have not wanted his younger brother to get into such a complicated mess at the military. But that still didn't explain why Edward himself wanted to.

Mustang was jarred out of his thoughts as the girl spoke, "I just can't believe that you actually got him to talk. Grandma and I were trying for three years. The doctors said that it was hopeless, that he wasn't going to come out of the depression." She chuckled, "Guess I should have remembered that Ed's stronger than that."

Roy slowly leaned forward and placed his now empty mug on the table. "What happened to his brother?"

"I don't know. One day they both left telling me that Ed had a mission in the east. A week later Ed was escorted by military officials to a hospital and no one would say why. Al was no where to be found. He always used to stick by Ed like glue. But when I went to visit Ed to ask what happened he wouldn't talk to me or even look at me. In his sleep he only said the word, _'Envy.'"_

* * *

Mustang decided that his meeting with the Rockbell girl had been indeed fruitful. She may have not known some information, but what she didn't; he _could_ get out of Full Metal.

That is, if the boy would actually cooperate.

"For the last time Full Metal, what happened to Alphonse?" Roy had entered Ed's room remarkably patient, and he had lost it within ten minutes.

"You're getting angry; it only helps what they want!" Edwards's vivid eyes glared.

"_Who_ are they?!"

"The bastard's that slaughtered Al!" Ed screamed to a shocked Mustang. "That fucking Envy killed him straight in front of me! Is that what you want to hear _Colonel_?" He sneered, "You are only helping to further their goals. The day you signed up for the military was the day you condemned yourself and your friend to hell!"

Roy choked considerably. How had Full Metal found out about Hughes? The man had died before Ed had been hospitalized.

"Thought I didn't know Mustang? That you were just using me to further what_ you_ wanted? You're just like that damned Archer! Always using me for your own ambition." With a sadistic smile to Roy's struck horror, Edward leaned forward to him. "I heard about Maes Hughes. I know that the Homunculus ended his life. But you should understand Mustang, when one gets too far into the secrets of the military; the need arises to _get rid_ of them."

Ed's strong arm gripped the Colonel's uniform collar and he pulled forward, "Don't worry Mustang, we all get punished for coming too close to god."

"And," Roy was roughly shoved back into his chair, "I won't allow you to use me to further your own agenda!"

* * *

This was what the… seventh cup of coffee he had drunk this afternoon? Surely it wasn't healthy.

Colonel Roy Mustang had become a little skittish after Full Metal's outburst. He had wanted to tell the boy that he was wrong! Well, not entirely…

Initially Roy had thought of Ed as a means to an end. He admitted that he was going to use the boy to find Hughes' killer. But, it was different now.

Just after a short week of knowing him, Mustang felt himself actually enjoying the blonde's company. Even on the days when Edward would only sit and stare out the window into the distance. He even dared to say that he _might_ like him.

_Who was he kidding?_

Roy had been _looking_ for an excuse to hold Ed as he did when the nightmare occurred. Any pitiful reason at all managed to enter the Colonel's mind at least once.

And here Ed though he was being used?

Ha. It was more like Roy was being used by Ed as he blindly toyed with emotions.

When Mustang swallowed the last drop of caffeine he made his choice, he was going to tell Edward.

_Right now…_

* * *

Quiet.

Simply peaceful silence.

Edward let his mind roam in the peace and found himself drifting in and out of sleep.

He barely even heard his nurse enter the room.

_Click. Click. Click._

Her heels however, were irking him out of his bliss. But still, he refused to open his eyes. She could do whatever the hell it was she wanted and then leave him alone.

_That_ was his mistake.

As he felt the sharp blade pierce his flesh shoulder his eyes did snap open. Only to stare in horror at the woman's amethyst orbs.

And he felt his stomach give an uncomfortable lurch when she melted away to reveal someone else entirely.

A shiver flew up his spine at the greeting of, "Hello chibi-san."

All this time… Four years… He had been here the _entire_ time.

* * *

'_Al, help me…'_

AU: Dun-dun-dun!


	5. Chapter 5

_**REVEALING-**_

Idiot. Fucking _stupid_ idiot.

Edward mentally recited every brutal curse he could think of because of his blatant stupidity.

The Homunculus above him smirked maliciously. It had been tedious, watching the chibi for _four_ years, not to mention he was disguised as a woman the entire time. High heels never really were his thing.

He flipped back his emerald hair and violently ripped out the blade previously sheathed in flesh. A cry tore out from Ed's lips before he could even comprehend to stop it. He hadn't meant to give his attacker such satisfaction.

"Now listen chibi-kun," Envy drawled, "I've been told not to kill you. And I'm sure you already know why." He carelessly tossed the knife back and forth between his hands like a hot potato. It didn't even faze him when the blade nicked his index finger and rapidly began to mend.

"You agreed to create 'it' for us, and you know what happened the last time you tried to defy us." Envy smiled at Edward's sudden startle.

'_Blood. Gushing. Grey eyes haunting his footsteps.'_

"So, if you don't want the same to happen to this Mustang of yours, I suggest you stop feeding him information about us." He paused and with a hint of concern whipped his head to the door.

As the steps outside stopped and the door handle began to turn, Envy gripped the knife and stood in front of it. "Speak of the devil."

Edward visibly paled. _What was Envy planning to do?_

"Listen Edward I-" Mustang came in and was met with bright purple eyes. His stare flickered down to the blade dripping with blood and back up to Ed.

Roy held his fingers in the deadly 'snapping' position. Only to look in horror at his gloves laying on the nightstand at Full Metal's side. What a simply perfect time for him to have taken them off…

During the Colonel's brief distraction Envy lunged at him and Roy's eyes went wide.

"Roy!" Ed cried out as he stumbled off of his bed. Envy sprinted out of the room while quickly changing back to his 'Nurse' form.

Mustang fell to his knees and clutched his chest. He vaguely heard shouts of, "_There's an intruder in Room 139_!" echo from the main desk. And as he looked up he met frightened gold eyes.

"Mustang, you stupid bastard! Are you okay?" Ed frantically searched for any wounds and didn't even give him the chance to respond. "Good, the knife missed you."

'_Wait a minute…'_

Envy missed a direct stab like that and merely punched? He was like a sadistic maniac that desperately craved for blood and death. Why would he miss?

And then it all made sense. Exactly why the Furher had chosen Roy to come and 'interrogate' him.

'_Brigadier General Maes Hughes had acquired his new title supposedly through a valiant death in battle.'_ But Edward knew better. After all, Envy had told him that the man had been snooping around near Furher King Bradley and thus was taken care of. He died for getting too close to the military's secrets. It only made sense that if Mustang was his friend, he would strive to find the one who had killed him. And he was already coming close to the Homunculi without Ed's help. What better way to do it then? It had been the perfect plan.

'Colonel Mustang is appointed by the Furher to interrogate the Full Metal Alchemist, hero of the people. Then after a few sessions he is found with a knife by his side and the one he was questioning covered in blood.'

By bringing Roy closer to the Truth, the Furher effectively found a way to dispose of him. If it was said that Roy Mustang, hero of Ishbaal had attacked a figurehead representative of the people like Edward, he would be lucky to only be de-ranked. Let alone live for such a crime.

_It was a bloody setup._

Mustang painfully tried to slow his breathing from the blow that had proceeded to knock the air out of his lungs. But instead of wallowing in his own injury, Roy focused on Ed's shoulder in front of him. That was more important now.

"Ed, come on. We have to hurry and get that bandaged." Roy stood up with little effort and began to tug on the boy's metal arm. But Ed wasn't coming.

The Colonel prepared to harp at him again to get a move on, yet abruptly stopped when Ed's gaze flashed up to meet his. And now he found himself being pushed towards the red back wall of the room. "Full Metal, what are you doing?" Roy squeaked out as his back hit the wall flush.

"Moron. We have to hide you. They're going to think that you did this," Edward quickly explained while gesturing to his blood soaked arm.

The brief wonder of how exactly they were going to proceed to hide him entered Roy's mind. But then again, this was Edward. And with him you never really knew.

Mustang watched with a fascination as Full Metal clapped his hands and pressed them to Roy's chest. He had heard of the technique of alchemy without circles, but this was his first time actually seeing it in action. A red wall identical to the one behind Roy came out of nothing and covered him completely. From the front it was impossible to tell that renovations had just been done to the room's structure.

Edward quickly limped back to his bed and got on it just before the doctor rushed in. "Mr. Elric, what happened here?"

His eyes glanced to where Roy was stiffly hiding in a Mustang sandwich and then proceeded to direct the doctor's attention away from there. "A man came in and attacked me. He went down the hall to the right," Ed wondered if perhaps his voice sounded too calm, but then was reminded that he was acting like Roy. The thought made him silently chuckle.

The doctor left hurriedly after telling Edward that he would send someone to attend to his injuries in a moment. The whole hospital would soon be in an uproar and would be the perfect setup for the next stage of his plan.

As he plotted out how to make it work with small mumblings Ed faintly heard a knocking. The knocking was coming from the wall…

"Oh shit, Roy!" He rushed over and de-transmuted the barrier away. Ed felt slightly glad that Mustang had thought to knock, because he sure would have forgotten that people need air to breathe. And enclosed spaces a foot wide doesn't have a whole lot of air to spare. He grinned sheepishly, "Sorry about that."

"It's not a big deal Full Metal. I know that you must have a rather small brain to accompany someone of your stature. It's natural that you would forget."

Edward chewed on the sides of his tongue to keep himself from taking the bait. Now was _not _the time for an argument.

"You're going to be sorry that you're that tall," He mumbled while trudging back to his closet and ruffling through the clothes.

Roy wondered what it was that he meant, and his curiosity was quelled when Ed pulled out a red jacket and tossed it. Mustang pondered exactly what he was supposed to do with it.

Edward's impatient tapping foot brought him to his senses.

Well, without his military uniform jacket it was still quite small. This must have been what Ed meant. While Ed chuckled in the corner Roy tried to move his shoulders somewhat, to at least get some leeway. No such luck.

"Oh stop complaining." Edward reached up to his tip toes and flipped the jacket hood back to cover Roy's glossy hair. Why did he feel the urge to stroke it suddenly?

"Now what?"

"There should be a key to a house near the outskirts of the North end of Central in one of those pockets. You won't miss the house. I'll meet you there sometime tonight." Ed felt Mustang's powerful gaze on him and he couldn't help but notice the pink tinge coming to his cheeks.

"Then you'll tell me what you know?" The Colonel's voice was unreasonably strict, as if it was more of a command than a question.

Edward briefly hesitated from Envy's threat. "Y-yeah." This time would be different. He could protect this person.

The two stood staring at each other silently for a moment until Ed broke the silence by shoving Mustang out the door and reminding him that the nurse would he here soon.

Roy firmly planted his feet in the ground and remembered his previous decision. This might be his last chance to say it. Who know what would happen after this…

He slowly turned around and looked at Full Metal's confused face. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"What's the matter you bastard? We don't have a heck of a lot of ti-" Edwards ranting was cut off from Mustang's action.

He quickly pressed his lips over Ed's before the boy could protest and felt him tense up. But he wasn't rejecting…

Roy latched away and took off down the left hallway with a huge smirk on his face. Maybe actions really do speak louder than words.

Edward stood in the doorway bewildered. The warm feeling rushing up from his stomach wasn't helping at all. What had he meant by that? Did that mean that he felt the same?

* * *

'_Al, it was my first kiss and I can't tell you about it…' _


	6. Chapter 6

**HALF-TRUTH- **

_That was close…_

He had nearly slipped and would have plummeted down a deadly height that was three times larger than he (as much as he hated to admit it).

With minor hesitation he began to maneuver his hands to a position where he could grab onto the top of the window ledge. And now he sat, perched on a brick ledge in the dead of the night.

At the moment this plan of his was beginning to seem extremely stupid. There was a guard patrolling the deserted hallways, just to make sure that no wandering patients escaped. Exactly like a prison. So there was no way that he could've gotten past them.

The ideal thing would have been to transmute a way to get down. But someone could have noticed the blue flashing alchemic lights. Which was why the Full Metal Alchemist was there now, stuck on a windowsill like a pigeon.

Edward scanned the area to the left and right and quickly formulated a plan. He would jump from where he was now onto the window ledge a floor below his and then be able to reach the flowering tree to the left.

He carefully proceeded with his plot, hoping that Mustang had made it there alright.

* * *

Once he managed to get inside the previously locked door, Colonel Mustang actually had a chance to look at where he stood.

It appeared that the house had not been occupied for quite some time, judging by the layers of dust covering practically everything.

He quietly made his way through the poorly lit hallway. It was a stroke of luck that the moon shone especially bright that night; otherwise he would have been stumbling blindly.

Mustang was also grateful to find many candles stacked in a box near a staircase. And he proceeded to light them with small sparks of flame.

Along the walls were scattered pictures of people whom Roy recognized instantly. They contained those who he had seen in the automail girl's snapshot. He couldn't help but notice that in every single one Ed was either grinning like mad or preparing to rip someone's head off. Roy hardly witnessed that fierce of emotion coming from the boy when he met him. But it… suited him.

Mustang didn't have to wait long for the front door to violently shove open.

* * *

Roy sat comfortably beside a freezing Edward on the couch. He smirked at the blonde's current predicament.

Ed apparently didn't take the time to find some more suitable clothing to go frolicking about in the night. He was chilled in tight leather pants and a small tank top.

"Stop smirking you bastard! This isn't funny, I'm freezing!"

Mustang reached his arm around Ed's shoulders and pulled him flush against his side. He was careful of his injured shoulder. "Is that better?"

Edward mumbled for a response and turned bright red. It only made Roy's smirk **more** unbearable.

"Now, I believe you promised to tell me what you know…"

Full Metal's face hardened and became grim, "Yeah, I guess I did."

* * *

"Our mother died of an incurable disease when Al and I were very young. And it was my idea to bring her back to life…"

**A grave.**

'_Brother, she's gone now? Mom's gone! What are we going to do without her? How are we gonna live?'_

**Hesitation.**

'_We're not going to survive without her Al. We are… bringing her back.'_

"I was stupid and blind. I thought that it would be the answer to all of our problems. The only thing was that it would be Human Transmutation…"

**Fear.**

'_This is illegal Brother. Are you sure we can do this? What if we_ _get caught?'_

**Determination.**

'_We won't get caught. Besides, don't you want her back too?'_

"Our bastard of a father had left behind all of his books concerning Alchemy. So I guess he could be to blame as well. For fuelling our hunger for knowledge and for leaving us and her…"

**Hatred.**

'_Forget about that bastard Al. He's gone and he's never coming_ _back.'_

"We performed the transmutation after some intense studying. But the result was hardly what we had expected…"

**Blood.**

'_Al? AL! Are you alright?'_

**Pain.**

'_Who… who are you?'_

"I lost my right arm to the Gate while Al lost his memories. I had to remind him that he was my little brother. And what did we get for it? A bloody mess that wasn't our mother and this god-forsaken knowledge of the Truth," Ed bitterly clapped his hands mockingly. "It wasn't worth it. I still argue that it was not equivalent exchange. I'd heard from Aunty Pinako about the military and the State Alchemists that served in it. But in order for me to actually be able to perform my new Alchemy technique I went through automail surgery…"

**Searing.**

'_I'm surprised. Grown adults usually cry out at this stage of_ _surgery.'_

**Fierceness.**

'_This pain is nothing compared to what he must be feeling.'_

"I realized the library in Central was only accessible to the military when we traveled there. So I signed up for them. Al tried to squeak in too, however I stopped him…"

**A grin.**

'_This isn't your fault Al. It's mine. I'll carry the burden to get_ _your memory back.'_

"Surprisingly, it was the Furher that had told me of a legendary alchemic amplifier. I thought that if I acquired it, I could bring Alphonse's memories back. We searched for maybe a year or so. And met others that desired it as well…"

**Sly.**

'_Hey, chibi-kun. I'll make a deal with you. We give you the notes_ _on how to make a Philosopher's Stone if you turn us Human with_ _it.'_

"They seemed fairly harmless. I mean, they **were** Homunculi. But if I was to make them humans, what threat could they possibly pose? So I accepted their proposal and began to break the code of Marcoh's notes. I'll admit they were though to make sense of. Yet, the truth of what they held was an even harder burden to bear…"

**Disbelief.**

'_No way… This can't be right.'_

**Panic.**

'_The main ingredient to create a Philosopher's Stone is live_ _humans? This is the truth?!'_

"Once I learned the reality, I tried to back out and told the Furher of what I had discovered. **That** was my mistake…"

**Grief.**

'_Now you've done it chibi-kun…'_

'_Brother, I'm sorry.'_

"The Furher was on their side. Because he himself is a Homunculus, just like them," Roy gasped disbelievingly. "Al was killed and I lost a leg. Envy called what occurred a reason for me to continue. It was a long time before I finally understood what he meant…"

_Haunting. Grey eyes searching his footsteps._

"I **will** make the Philosopher's Stone. I will bring my brother back to life." Edward's passion emanated from the pit of his stomach.

* * *

No matter how hard he tried to force himself to believe it Roy couldn't confirm what he'd been told. The Furher, the man he'd served for years, was a Homunculus and was affiliated with the sick bastards that murdered Hughes.

He had expected to be surprised by Edward's story, but certainly not that much.

Speaking of Ed, Roy realized that he must have gotten out of the shower when the faint hum of water stopped. And he had to fight to control his pulse when Edward stepped out from the bathroom clad in a mere towel. With his hair sticking to his back and small water droplets running off the ends and down his chest.

There were simply some sights that should be dubbed as deadly.

* * *

'_Hughes, I think I'm in love with a seventeen year old boy. Does that make me a pedophile?'_

* * *

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**And, for the next chapter: Just what do the drugs that Ed was taking do? (Any guesses?)** _


	7. Chapter 7

_**CONVULSING RAIN-**_

'_Bastard.'_

Edward seethed at the mere thought of the idiot. He had stood gawking with gaping eyes paired with the stupidest look on his (usually) smug face. A look of confusion crosshatching awe. The expression certainly did not suit him. Then again, Ed couldn't help but smirk at making the Colonel flabbergasted.

Never, in a hundred years, would he have expected the bastard to be standing inside of his room. Ed had told Mustang repeatedly to try to stay in the living room on the couch, not to wander throughout his house. This episode just proved that the man must not have been used to taking orders, especially from someone a good deal younger.

With an irritated growl Edward fished through his old clothes to try and find something to wear. There was no way in hell he was going to stay clad in a towel the entire night. Not after Mustang had dramatically reacted with only a small glimpse.

Then that posed a new thought. Why did he react so… curiously? What reason could the Colonel have for being embarrassed?

He vaguely remembered when Al had walked in on Winry as she took a shower. And Alphonse freaked out more than she did. Was this similar?

But Al had been in love with Winry. Did that mean Roy felt that too?

Edward's cheeks burned at this new development in his mind. And nearly slapped himself. What was his problem? Why should he care how the other man felt?

The strange thing was… he _did._

* * *

His recent discovery of his guest's feelings made Ed incapable of looking the man in the eye. At least Roy was back to his smirking self.

"Full Metal, you have refused to even glare in my direction. It is bothering me, so I wish to know why you are doing it." Mustang clearly had had enough of what he thought to be Ed's childish behavior.

But what did he expect for a reply? 'Sorry Roy, I was just trying to figure out if you liked me?' _Yeah right…_

Mustang paused from his crucial stare in apparent thought. "I apologize. Perhaps you are not responding because you can't hear me from all the way down there. Being so close to the floor and all…"

That was it. Edward whipped his head up to viciously glare across the table. "You bast-" He halted his rant half way through. The Colonel was… _smiling_? Not smirking like he usually did. But, smiling?

Roy captured Ed's eyes in his stare again, "There. That wasn't so hard, was it?" He smiled again.

Edward's heart pounded furiously in his chest. It felt as though the raw pressure exerted would cause his fragile lungs to collapse. He realized the seriousness of the situation when his chest contracted and air became scarce. He knew that is was not just from his feelings…

* * *

"No way in _hell_," Edward lightly stomped his metal foot for an added emphasis.

"But Full Metal, you cannot honestly expect me to sleep on a couch. You're the host here, so be hospitable."

"You damned bastard! The guest is supposed to agree with what they're told. I repeat you are not sleeping in this bed with me."

Roy feigned a look of hurt but pressed on knowing he would have his way. "I'll get cold out there."

Ed sighed in annoyance at the irony. The Flame Alchemist was afraid he would get cold? "Fine then, there's some extra blankets in the closet, they'll keep you warm."

Mustang crept up behind the unsuspecting blonde and wrapped his arms around the cold shoulders, pulling Ed against his chest. "I'd much rather use_ you_ as a blanket to keep warm."

Blood pumped harshly in his veins. He found it humorous that his surprise encounter with Envy had caused less of a stir in his emotions. And with great difficulty Edward swallowed the cough which desired to be released. His body really did have the worst timing.

"You'd better not snore…"

* * *

Roy cuddled into his new found stuffed toy despite the heard protests for him to 'back off'.

He was so close to falling asleep, he could taste it. The intermediary state between awake and asleep. Yet Ed decided to pick now to startle him.

"Mustang, what happened to Hughes?" Edward whispered into the dark night. It had bothered him for some time now. He knew why Hughes was killed and who did it, but he found himself wanting to hear Roy confirm it.

Silence followed, making the boy wonder if perhaps the Colonel had already fallen to sleep and that he'd waited too long to ask.

A choked, "It's my fault," rang through his ears.

"_What?"_

"He told me there was something he had to explain to me. Something important. But like an idiot I waved him off and said I was too busy. The next day I heard he'd been killed on his late walk home. It's my fault that he died-" Roy struggled to get the words passed his raw throat and was grateful for Ed's reassuring grip on his hand.

"You know, it's funny. I can't help but wonder if I actually had listened, would he still be alive? If I had been there, he wouldn't have died. It's so ironic. He was going to tell me the secrets he'd discovered about the military to help me. And in return I got and get him killed. I am entirely to blame." Mustang lowered his head into Edward's soft golden hair and inhaled the faint scent buried within.

Roy's pain was met with venom, "So you're saying that I killed Al?"

"_What? No I-"_

His hand clenched tighter. "Yes you are. If you didn't save Hughes and say it's your fault, then it's my fault Al is dead. That's what you're saying," Ed turned around to face Mustang, burying his face in Roy's neck.

"I used to think that way too. I thought that Al would've blamed me for what happened. All it gave me for a souvenir was nightmares. The beautiful memories I had of the time Al and I spent together were morphed and twisted. I nearly lost them. I wanted to kill myself to get rid of the pain. But, Al's voice stopped me, told me that it was not my fault and that he was sorry. Sorry for dying." He could tell Roy was intently listening and that most of what he was saying must have been hitting home. "I'm sure that Hughes would say the same thing."

The weak hold on Edward's back strengthened considerably.

And for the first time in four years, both slept peacefully.

* * *

_Coughing. Hacking. Lurching._

Where was it coming from?

Roy blearily opened his sleep-glazed eyes to search around the dark room. Nothing seemed to be out of order. But then, where had his warm little furnace gone?

He grimaced at the cracking of his neck when he briefly stretched. The sleeping position had been so molded. And once a half is taken from a sculpture, the other suffers. That was how it felt. He had slept in a position to hold somebody, but nobody was there.

The bright moon still hung in the sky, providing him a small amount of silver glow to faintly light his path.

Who knew, maybe Ed was in the bathroom? As unlikely as the idea sounded, Mustang pursued it nonetheless and made his way to the door.

Imagine his immediate surprise when he felt himself falling to the ground. With a grunt his head smacked into the hard wood floor below and he gingerly rubbed the bruise.

Curses flew out of his mouth. What in heaven's name had he tripped in? If Ed had left out some obscure object, so help him Roy would-

-would gawk disbelievingly at the object huddled on the floor he'd tripped over. Edward lay unconscious on the cold surface.

* * *

A cool wet cloth pressed against Ed's temple and dabbed the surrounding area. He had a wicked fever, labored breathing, sweaty skin and brief periodic convulses. In short, He'd scared the shit out of Roy.

Mustang had spent what seemed like forever calling his name hysterically before it kicked in that the boy was breathing. He placed Ed back on the bed and still sat, waiting for him to wake up.

For all the military training he took it was pathetic that he couldn't help now. Out of frustration Roy kicked the bottom of the bed with his stiff foot. And hit something quite hard.

He bent to pick it up. A box that was full of papers, files and bottles. Medical bottles. 'What could these possibly be doing here?' Roy gazed back at the sleeping figure and began to rummage through.

It looked as though it all belonged to Edward as all the files and contents had his name on them. Using his speedy skills of skim reading duteous paperwork, Mustang read broken sentences.

_'…prone to attacks after stressful situations…' 'Vomiting, coughing, spastic convulses…' '…medication required…' 'Contracted at twelve years of age…' '…dormant in body for life…' '…terribly weakened heart…' 'Less blood equals the lesser of oxygen transportation…' 'Fatal if not diagnosed…'_

Roy felt his own heart lurch backward as he glimpsed at the quietly sleeping Alchemist. He was sick and hadn't told Roy. But for the life of him Mustang couldn't recall a time when he'd witnessed the boy taking any medication.

He scooted his chair over by the bedside and laid his head beside a heated arm. The faint scent of rain still present all over him helped loll Roy back to sleep.

'_Ed…'_

* * *

" '_**Come back…'** Moving further away until it burst.'_

Roy quickly awoke, not even remembering what he had been dreaming of. And as he took in the sight in front of him, he found he couldn't care in the least.

A large dent was still in the sheets from the occupied space. His eyes flickered down to the paper forcefully pressed into his clenched hand.

'_Sorry.'_

Mustang held his head down and let out a shuddering breath. Ed was _gone._

He blinked heavily and kept his gaze downward. Even though no one else was near him. It was raining on a bright sunny day.

* * *

'_Hughes… How much more am I going to lose?' __

* * *

_

_AN: Hope you all enjoyed, and that most of you caught the line about rain._


	8. Chapter 8

_**DARK LIGHT-**_

He felt tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He knew that the note was probably being discovered at this very moment. And he would have to be stupid to think that he wouldn't be chased after.

But he didn't care. Now was the only time he could do this. If he were to wait for his rescuer to come find him, he would be stopped. And that could not happen.

He had to do this now. He couldn't afford any hesitation. Not after all the work and pain he went through to get here. He would make things right again, even at his own expense.

_Another line, another section complete_. The grey eyes flickered to him and told him to stop. But he paid no heed.

With a glimmering shine to his soaked eyes, he moved onto the next circle. Each step was harder for him to take than the last.

Why now, at this moment that he had been dreaming of did he wish he could stop? Why did he wish that someone was holding his hand?

He could not wait for that someone to arrive.

"_I'm sorry Roy."_

Another piece of the array was done.

* * *

'_Darkness spilled into the light, overtaking it in its path.' _

' "_Come back…" He whispered into the chilled hell of night.'_

'_The haven of light moved further and further away until it burst.'_

'_Along with it flashed a last desperation of gold. And then, all was still.'_

Roy shook his head out of the horrid dream that he had unfortunately remembered. He knew very well what it symbolized. Something was going to happen to Ed. The gold he'd seen was unmistakably matched to the eyes and hair of the rebellious Alchemist. And that _'something'_ would occur if he didn't get there fast enough.

* * *

A gut wrenching cough spewed forth from his lips and tore through his small frame. As much as he dreaded to admit it, he really did need that medicine.

'_Now come on Brother! It doesn't taste that bad. Bedsides, the doctor in Risembool said you needed it.'_

That bastard Envy had tried to keep him alive by feeding that stuff to him. This would show him. Edward only hoped that it wouldn't kill him first.

The stenches of the blood littering the floor only made his desire to lurch grow higher. He was lucky to have left it here.

Roy was coming, he could feel it. So with a last will of strength he completed the final array.

It was_ time_…

* * *

Mustang was momentarily glad for his previous insight to make a side stop at the automail shop. He'd thought that the girl there would know where Ed was, and surprisingly, he had been right.

'_He came here a while ago, asking for the key to his old study. You have to stop him! He said 'goodbye' to us. Ed only does that when something really bad is gonna happen!'_

This so-called study lay in his sights now. Roy could only hope he wasn't too late.

* * *

A horrid smell which hadn't graced his nostrils in years met the Colonel as he plunged into the darkness. Blood painted everywhere, on walls, the roof, the floor met him. Every line connected to an enormous array held above Roy's head. And it took his awed brain a moment to realize that it was already glowing faintly.

Fear gripped his while he trudged past the stacks of books and research papers, all related to Human Transmutation. All except for a lone file with the array he had witnessed throughout the house visibly drawn.

The text Roy briefly glanced at was unfamiliar in his bank of knowledge. But the blood curdling scream from the next room sent him in a panic as he stumbled to get there.

Ed stood in the center of a section from the array, hands pressed to a blood soaked chest. His once golden strands lay limp and marinated with cold blood. The Colonel couldn't stand to see it.

"Ed!" Roy sharply shouted over the roar of Alchemic energy that had been summoned. A weak body turned to face him and stared at him with dull eyes.

"Don't come any closer." The whispered reply seemed as defined as a full fledged Elric yell. Roy stopped in his tracks.

"Full Metal, what the hell are you doing?" Mustang desperately attempted to keep some of his calm, superior façade. However, no one had managed to shatter him as Ed did then.

"I'm making things right. You told me yourself you'd give anything to have Hughes back. I owe it to both him and Al. If I had figured out the truth earlier, neither of them would have perished."

"But I'm sure Al wouldn't want you to sacrifice yourself to bring him, let alone anyone else, back from death!" Some surprise actually bled through Edward's face. "That's what you were planning, was it not?" He received no answer. "Well damn you Edward Elric if you think I'll let you get away with that!"

Roy moved forward, without looking back. He would nip the bud of this madness before it had the chance to flower. Harshly, his gloved hands grasped Ed's shoulders and gave a shake. "Don't you realize what your death would do to me?!"

Edward recovered from his lapse in awareness and proceeded by violently shoving Mustang away from him, out of the array. "I have to do this. I have to give back the life I took."

"Wait…" Roy found that he could not move. Paralyzed by the darkness.

"I think I love you, you bastard…" The pain filled voice echoed in his ears. And the pure, bright light was engulfed by the darkness.

"_EDWARD!"_

Roy saw no more.

* * *

_AN: I know it's short, but hey, it's better than nothing! Only one chapter left folks!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**WHITE NIGHT-**_

"Now, honestly Brother. Just because you have to take that with food does not mean you have to _gorge_ yourself each time! If you don't cut it out you'll get fat."

Ed popped the colorful pills into his mouth along with a bit of mashed potato. "Oh come on Al! The doctor practically ordered me to eat three times a day. I've got to take advantage of it." He grinned at his little brother's pouting display. In discomfort he shifted his barstool to face Al.

"But Brother-"

"_Geeze_ Al! Would you stop harping at me like a mother hen?" Ed playfully smacked his companion's shoulder. "I wouldn't embarrass you by turning into a huge blob of fat." A certain bloated Homunculus came to mind.

"Brother, you're so _vulgar_…"

Edward was about to reply with a snide insult to his presumptuous brother, but the sight he saw halted him.

Two men from the military trod past the food booth and it was then that Ed forgot to breathe.

Roy waited until they were a fair distance away from the two blondes before he spoke. "Hughes, who _was_ that kid? He looked at me like he knew me." Those golden eyes had pierced through the blanket of night and Mustang had felt his heart pull.

Maes sighed exasperatingly, "Of course he knows you Roy. Unlike you he probably reads files that are sent to him by the higher ups_. Honestly_, sometimes I wonder where your head is." A manila folder abruptly thrust out of Hughes' suitcase and was passed to a stunned Mustang.

"Is this for real?" He looked disbelievingly at the words. "That kid is being transferred from Archer's to my command?" At Hughes' nod of approval Roy snorted, "The Full Metal Alchemist."

* * *

_I'm such an idiot._

Even though I had Al back and everything was nearly perfect, I made the worst mistake. Reluctantly Alphonse had agreed to my desire to become a State Alchemist. But he never questioned me. When I asked him why, he said that I must have my reasons.

I never told him that I did it to see Roy one last time.

The array my father designed in old research papers worked even better than I thought it would. Al was alive and from our brief encounter, it looked as though Hughes was as well.

I'll admit I was skeptical at the old man's theory at first. Seriously, turning back time to a specific date and place seemed utterly ridiculous. Yet from what I could see, it had worked fine.

The only real draw back was that no one would have memories of the past, except me. Roy didn't remember any of the time we'd spent together. And that_ hurt_.

Even more, everyday I have to walk into his office, look at that fine smirk and listen to him make cracks at me. I mean, the jokes were quite harmless. He wasn't doing it to insult me for real. At least I hoped not.

I had no idea on how to get a grip on my feelings for a man that didn't know me and that I saw continuously. So I did the easiest thing, I got angry. I threw tantrums like a little four year old for every joke about my height, age, weight or anything that bastard could come up with.

Blindly, I used anger to hide my emotions for him.

It _was_ for the best.

* * *

Full Metal has been under my command for nearly a year, and I _still_ don't tire of his company.

You see, after work hours he unexpectedly became my drinking partner. But being the responsible adult I am, I refused to give an underage drinker, such as him, any alcohol. (However, I ignored that he hadn't asked for it in the first place.)

And quite honestly, I'm not sure what possessed me to ask him to stay for the first time. Maybe I was just lonely and sought brief comfort from anyone. I am excellent at lying to everyone _but _myself.

Anyway, it had already become an unspoken ritual between us. Every Friday night, when the hectic doors of Headquarters closed, Full Metal would slip unto my office. I proceeded by opening a new bottle of scotch and enjoying the warmth it gave me. And he and I would talk. I enjoyed conversing with him more than I did consuming the liquor. That was a first for me.

I took a sip of the relief before me and watched as Full Metal relaxed on my couch. "Do you believe in god?" I found myself quietly inquiring. I'd probably had too much to drink to bring up a topic such as religion. But I wondered from the first moment I saw the blonde boy what his thoughts were on it.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "No, not god. Just the devil."

I have no idea what possessed me to reply, "Because he believes in you." Somehow, I felt as though we'd had this conversation before and I knew what his answer would be.

Bewildered, I stared at the Alchemist whose eyes were now wide as saucers. A faint spark had appeared in Ed's eyes, one that I'd _never_ witnessed before. One of happiness.

_That_ in itself was strange.

* * *

I was not someone that enjoyed seeing other people in pain. Perhaps it had something to do with my role in Ishbaal. I hated being in hospitals, _period_. So the simple action of visiting one of my injured men was tearing up my insides.

Full Metal had been carted here for reasons unknown to me. That actually _scared_ me.

As I stepped through his doorway a sense of déjà vu overcame me. I felt like I had already done this before.

I recovered quickly and made my way to the blonde head peaking out from under the covers. When I had asked him why the walls in his room were red he simply grinned at me.

"If they're gonna keep me here another three days then I'll damn well make this place homey."

So, he transmuted the white paint to a more likeable color for that plain reason. Full Metal truly was an ace in a deck. And I the _joker_.

* * *

'_I planted my feet firmly in the tile. Now was the time for me to speak, or rather, act up. While Edward tried to push me out of his hospital room and down to safety I smirked and spun around, catching his lips in my own._

_He was surprised to say the least, but didn't pull away and punch my lights out like I'd expected him to. Instead, he stood with wide eyes._

_Damn his lips were soft.'_

In a flurry I bolted awake and tried to slow my mile a minute heartbeat. What the hell had I just dreamed? I _kissed_ Full Metal?

Suddenly I felt thoughts towards and early diagnosis of insanity.

* * *

So I was_ sick_.

I knew full well that he was a _fifteen_ year old _male_ and my _subordinate_. This made him very different from the women I usually would court.

And that if I acted I could be court marshaled and lose what I'd spent my life trying to gain.

But I liked Edward, in a way that I really shouldn't have.

Everyday he would stomp defiantly into my office wearing those damn leather clothes. I never could help but gawk at him each time he came in.

While he began his ritual rant I would stare at his…_ beautiful_ appearance.

There was however, the many times that he would catch me gazing at something I couldn't have.

I usually threw him off with a smirk and proceeded to insult his lack of height. The formula's chain reaction led to him bursting into a rant and me feeling at ease. At ease for not being discovered. I hid myself well.

I had my moment to glimpse at heaven, and then it was over.

And it made me wonder why I _always _yearned for something I couldn't have.

* * *

Full Metal entered my office with his jaw set and his mouth thin. Immediately, I knew something was wrong and asked him.

"I apologize, Colonel. But I wish to be transferred to a different jurisdiction." Edward kept his head down as he spoke and handed me the document.

I became slightly angry. _If this was another of Havoc's stupid_ _jokes…_ Yet as I looked at him I noticed the little things. Dark rings under his eyes, matted hair, an overall disheveled appearance.

I realized that this was_ no_ joke.

Inwardly, I panicked. Who wouldn't? It was _obvious _that he was requesting this to get away from me. I fought to keep my expression as detached as possible.

"I'm afraid I need a reason as to _why_, Full Metal."

Edward sighed and twiddled his thumbs nervously. "I knew someone that looked a lot like you. It's a personal thing and it's bothering me." His gold eyes met mine,_ "I can't stand it."_

_Why did he sound to be in so much pain?_

Suddenly some gears turned and clicked in my head. "Did you love this person?" I tried to keep my voice calm.

Ed scowled, "_Yes_ for your information."

I had debated this for the past week and now came to a plausible conclusion. "I can't sign this," I gestured to the paper on my desk.

"Why?" The irritated reply came as expected. He must have though I was trying to be a bastard about it.

I swallowed once. _Twice._ It was now or never. "Because I do believe I've fallen in love with you Full Metal."

Slowly, I moved over to Edward. I knew I would have to be the one to initiate anything; after all, I had the last time too.

I reached down and carefully captured his soft lips once again. He instantly turned into a pile of Full Metal Mush, fisting his hands in my uniform to keep upright.

As I pulled back his eyes were glazed over and his face flushed. I couldn't blame him. I was not in a much better state.

Ed settled with reaching his arms around my waist and pulling me close.

In this blissful space a random thought popped into my head. "You know, I've still got your red jacket."

_He smiled._

It was then I saw that the lost signs were slowly coming back. And that those cheesy romance novels were right, some things could transcend time.

* * *

I'm not so set on rules and laws anymore. When I look at the_ spent_ blonde next to me I am reassured of that.

What we have is one of those unexplainable things, an extraneous solution.

As light snoring comes into my hearing I decide I don't mind in the least.

_**Owari**_

* * *

_AN: There you have it! The end came faster than I had expected, but it's here all the same. Thank you to all readers and especially to you reviewers. This story literally wouldn't have made it here without you._

_If I confused anyone by jumping around so much, feel free to ask questions._


End file.
